memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tools of Tyranny
| number = | miniseries = The Modala Imperative | minino = 2 | stardate = | date = 2267 | writer = Michael Jan Friedman | artist = Pablo Marcos | colorist = Tom McCraw | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Robert Greenberger | omnibus = The Modala Imperative | published = | pages =24 | publisher = DC Comics | altcover = }} Tools of Tyranny was the second issue in the four-part Star Trek: The Original Series miniseries The Modala Imperative. The story was initially published by DC Comics in early , then reprinted in a miniseries omnibus in October 1992. This story was written by Michael Jan Friedman and drawn by Pablo Marcos. In this story, during Pavel Chekov's first landing party mission, he and James T. Kirk were trapped in a Modalan prison. Summary While incarcerated with Modalan rebels, Kirk and Chekov hoped to learn the reasons behind recent political changes on Modala. Nobody knew where the police got their advanced energy weapons. When a guard harassed Kirk, Chekov fought back. A prisoner took inspiration from his bravery, vowing to bring bloodshed to the tyrants. Kirk proposed strategic sabotage, a more effective strategy than killing. Meanwhile, Spock and Leonard McCoy beamed down to locate the missing officers. McCoy suggested that bartenders knew everything, but at the nearest tavern, the barman appeared scared to talk. However, a woman overheard their conversation. She witnessed Kirk and Chekov's arrest, and knew their probable location. :To be continued… References Characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Modalans Garth of Izar • John Kyle • Tillis Starships and vehicles : ( ) • truck Locations :Modala Hell • Organia Races and cultures :Human • Modalan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Krisaia • Modalan Senate • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Klingon Empire Science and technology :airlock • alcohol • bomb • brandy • communicator • engine • helmet • rifle • technology • turbolift • weapon Ranks and titles :bartender • captain • commander • doctor • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • martyr • officer • rebel • Starfleet ranks • surgeon • tyrant Other references :animal • beam • blood • civilization • culture • briefing room • gruel • landing party • logic • miani-fly • police • Prime Directive • prison • rebellion • sickbay • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • tavern Timeline " | prevMB= "A Little Seasoning‎" | nextMB= " " |}} Appendices Background * Ryan Leslie manned the navigator's station during Chekov's visit to Modala. * Christine Chapel and Jabilo M'Benga discussed detachment while under stressful situations in sickbay. Related stories * – In 2265, Kirk, Spock and Gary Mitchell were arrested, then locked in a prison with life sentences. External link * category:tOS comics